Rainbow dash's pet
by fluttershyfan2.0
Summary: one-sided flutterdash, flutterrape. don't read if you don't like. a sort of twisted AU of may the best pet win from the show. Enjoy! and yes I know I'm evil for thinking this up, great song for this would S&M by rihanna. a one-shot unless you want more! P.S. This is my very first clopfic. but I've had another account a long time ago called sandifurclayton. bye you disturbing sickos


**found the comic 'found a pet' and couldn't resist.**

* * *

fluttershy flew down to rainbow dash with an idea for a pet. "I'm sensing you want an animal that can fly." she said to rainbow. rainbow didn't respond and put a collar around fluttershy's neck. fluttershy was confused. why was her best fillyhood friend doing this? "you think?" rainbow said, getting up close to fluttershy. fluttershy immediately realized what rainbow meant. "N-No P-Please." she begged rainbow. "hmmm. let me think about it. no." rainbow dash said. "I've been waiting for this moment for far too long, now you're mine and I won't let you go." she said as she began to drag her friend to an abandoned mansion that she had been secretly restoring just for her and her new, what do ponies call them, mating toy, no, oh yes, partner.

when they got there, rainbow dash tied fluttershy's leash to a chair and walked away to get some carrots for fluttershy to eat and water for her to wash the carrots down. rainbow dash had been thinking about doing this the first time she met the cream colored beauty of a Pegasus. now, she wasn't stupid. she knew this was wrong and that fluttershy was straight, but she couldn't resist her best friend any more. she was a lesbian and she knew it and loved herself for who she was.

"here you go, my dear shy. nom-noms. eat up because later, we're going to have some fun." rainbow dash said, placing the tray that had a carrot and water on it right in front of fluttershy. fluttershy started to cry. "please rainbow dash, please let me go." she begged rainbow to let her go. rainbow shook her head and left to get the bed ready. fluttershy started to eat the carrot because she was hungry herself and also knew that rainbow was in control. she drank half the water before rainbow came downstairs.

"I see you have finished your carrot. give me a second, let me flavor your water for you." she said taking the cup of water from fluttershy and going into the kitchen. she then put in some grape water flavor to make it taste like grape juice, fluttershy's favorite drink. (she found out by stalking fluttershy when she wasn't on the weather patrol. don't judge her.) after she was finished, she handed it to fluttershy. "here you, it will 20% percent cooler (1) and better than it was before." she said as fluttershy began to drink the water. unbeknownst to fluttershy, rainbow had put a sedative in the water when she was flavoring it.

fluttershy finished the water and asked "N-now what do I do?" "Now, you take a nap. (2)" rainbow said as she started to smile. fluttershy started to feel woozy and the world looked it was shaking. "rainbow, what did you put in the wat-" *THUD!*she didn't get to finish her sentence as collapsed to the floor, unconscious. while she was sleeping, rainbow started to pet her mane. "don't you worry my pet, soon we will have all the fun we want." she said while undoing the collar around fluttershy's neck.

* * *

Fluttershy woke up and did one of the adorable yawns that she did . Last she remembered, rainbow dash took her to this mansion and fed her to get her ready for some fun. She laughed, believing it was all a dream. It had to be a dream. Her oldest friend would never ever do something so terrible to her. She then tried to stretch but found her limbs bound by some kind of rope. she looked where she was and saw that she was just above a queen sized bed and all of hooves was strapped in an **X** like pattern and her wings were being held open by some sort of contraption.

"Oh no." she said after realizing that it wasn't a dream and that actually happened in reality. "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness." she said looking at the window, by how dark it was she guessed it was somewhere between 8:30 and 9:00 PM. her friends should have been wondering where she was by now. "oh good, you're awake. now we can get the fun started." a tomboyish voice said from the doorway to the bedroom. "W-who's there?" the butter cream Pegasus asked truly frightened. a cyan blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail along with a lighting shaped rainbow coming out of a cloud as a cutie mark walked into the room.

"Rainbow dash!" fluttershy screamed out before *_SMACK!*_ one of rainbow's hooves smacked her cutie mark. fluttershy screamed out in pain and then another *_SMACK!* _came from rainbow's hoof making contact with fluttershy cutie mark, turning the once yellow area a dark shade of red. she bit her lip to hold out another cry of pain. "you scream and you get slapped, got it?" rainbow asked the timid Pegasus. the crying mare nodded slowly. rainbow dash smiled at this and flew above fluttershy before planting her hooves on the bed. fluttershy started to wonder what her 'friend' was going to do to her.

rainbow did the unthinkable. the most dramatic, heart-wrenching, bone-twisting, skull-crushing, tongue-twisting, unthinkable thing ever. she planted her mouth on fluttershy's and began to make out with the butter cream Pegasus who obviously didn't want to do this. fluttershy did her best to make sure rainbow dash didn't get to enjoy herself. she bit rainbow tongue. HARD! (well as hard as she could, which wouldn't draw blood but would still hurt like tartarus).

"OW!" rainbow dash yelled bringing her tongue out of fluttershy's mouth. it took her a few seconds to realize her mistake. "SOMEPONY! ANYPONY! HELP ME!" fluttershy screamed out hoping for somepony to hear her and rush to her aid. she was silenced by a loud *_SMACK!_* on her cutie mark. she bit her lip and received another harder, louder, more brutal *_SMACK!* _before rainbow licked the cutie mark twice. "you do bad things and you get punished. okay?" rainbow dash said. fluttershy nodded and rainbow dash resumed the make-out session.

fluttershy didn't want to get slapped a fifth time so she allowed rainbow to kiss her. 'This is so wrong and doesn't feel right at all!' she thought as rainbow began to explore her mouth. a minute or two later, rainbow dash came up for air. "wow, you taste good, my love. but, I can wait for desert. I wonder you taste like for that, sweet or spicy sour or sugary, maybe all four If I'm lucky." she said and started to lick and kiss fluttershy's chest. fluttershy cried I her imagination. she didn't want to do this, she didn't want to do it with another mare at least.

"P-please stop, rainbow, P-Please!(3)" she begged her capturer. to stop. rainbow ignored her traveled to fluttershy's right wingtip and started to nibble on them. and then *_SNAP!_* fluttershy heard it be snapped by rainbow dash (not snapped as in broken, but snapped as in finished). rainbow traveled to fluttershy's other wingtip and did the same. "now, get ready, because I will have you cumming in ten seconds flat! (4)" rainbow said enthusiastically. before fluttershy could ask what she meant, rainbow dipped her head to fluttershy's virgin sex. 'there it is.' rainbow dash thought. 'the object that will be so tasty that my tastebuds will want it everyday.'

rainbow then pushed her salivated tongue into fluttershy's marehood and started to lick the walls inside of her. "ah, No, Oh, Rainbow please sto- ahhh!" fluttershy tried to speak but only ushered out mere moans. 'this is so, so, so, so very, very wrong! Why Rainbow, Why?!' fluttershy thought. she wanted to do this with her true love, brolly. not with her friend. " your cuming, I can sense it." rainbow said, somewhat muffled because of her tongue invade fluttershy' vagina. "no, stop I don't want to - AHHHHH!" fluttershy screamed at the top of her lungs as she came. rainbow licked up her juices and cum and walked out of bed. "I was right, you were all the flavors and more!" rainbow dash said. "R-rainbow dash?" fluttershy asked, merely being reduced to sobs because of the rape she endured.

"yes?" rainbow asked. "what did you tell our friends?" fluttershy asked, hoping that her friends would notice that she was missing and come rescue her. "Oh, I told them that we were going to be at cloudsdale for 3-4 years to care for our parents. they all believed it, even applejack." rainbow dash answered. rainbow dash then raised her hoof and *_SMACK!_* slapped fluttershy's cutie one more time and licked it. "yo were good tonight, babe." rainbow dash said befoe giving fluttershy a sedative and give her a peck on the forehead. "good night, my semi-loyal pet. (5)" rainbow dash said before leaving the room. fluttershy started to cry as the sedative did it's work to bring her to sleep.

* * *

inside sugarcube corner, a pink earth pony with three balloons as her cutie mark felt a tingling sensation in her brain "my pinkie senses (6) are tingling, but I don't know why." she said. "pinkie pie, go back to sleep" said a stallion's voice. "okey-dokey-loki, ." pinkie pie said before going into bed qieutly singing a song of hers. "come on everypony, smile, smile, smile, fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine." she quietly sang before snoring loudly, meaning that the crazy party pony was asleep once again.

* * *

**yeah I know I'm evil. the underlined #s has to deal with a certain fanfic, show and the show MLP FiM itself. I don't want this to be comic, but it would be okay to do a reading of it and a comic.**


End file.
